


Forced Miles Apart

by Deanstiel



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Forced Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Some Forced Kissing, slightly dark content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanstiel/pseuds/Deanstiel
Summary: A truly evil Toby decides he will do whatever he needs to for Abed to be his new best friend. Troy will do whatever it takes to get him back. Even if it means crossing the ocean. Abed will do anything to pretend this didn't happen and be with Troy, however Troy will have him.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Forced Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Starting warning: Toby is definitely more on the evil spectrum in this fic so if neurodivergent villains squick you out this isn’t the fic for you. Also please pay attention to the warnings!! This is definitely a fic that falls into hurt/comfort troupes but you have to have the hurt first. I didn't use archive warnings but it has some mild violence, nonconsensual kissing, and forced drug use.

Troy would come. Abed was certain, had to be certain. Troy would come and this would just be another hilarious, if misguided adventure. He wouldn’t be trapped in a DARSIT listening to Toby ramble on and on about how he could never fit in, never have a normal life, never really understand anyone. He tried to tune it out, to focus on listing the episode titles of Cougar town. Into the Great Wide Open, that is somewhere Abed would like to go right now. Abed did not like being forced into small space, small spaces he went into by himself were fine but this was reminiscent of too many lockers. Don’t Do Me Like That, also ironically fitting given his very recent betrayal. Then came I Won't Back Down and You Wreck Me which, hopefully, would not prove themselves to be fitting. Abed wasn’t going to go to England but he would also rather not get wreck and right now Toby seemed like he was going a little crazy. Abed settled back onto the floor with his knees to his chest and continued through the list, closing his eyes and letting himself drift away into the calm of tv trivia.  


It worked for about the first 45 minuets but Troy still hadn’t shown up to pull off a save the day move like Spiderman or Megamind. Abed’s phone was still dead so he couldn’t exactly summon Troy. He just had to wait and trust he would come. His muscles felt like a stretched rubber band, one that had been left under the couch for a while and was starting to grow brittle. Troy would have to show up soon if he wasn’t going to have some serious cramps. Also, he was hungry. It was time to try again.  


Abed pounded on the door, “Toby! I’m getting hungry. Could you let me out?”  


Toby snorted. He was definitely not acting like a protagonist but at that moment Abed couldn’t exactly claim to be protagonist material either. He had been locked inside DARSIT.  


“No can do Abed,” He half drawled “I need a new constable. You’ll thank me soon enough”.  


“I don’t think so.”  


The air hung stale between them.  


“…..I’m still hungry”  


“Fine, I’ll slide some food in through the door if you stay against the back wall”  


Abed was surprised. “You can see me?”  


“Just your shadow through the side windows. You look a little pathetic”.  


I’m not the one trying to give someone Stockholm syndrome just to get a new best friend Abed thought but he didn’t say anything. He was really hungry and he didn’t want to get in a fight with the man who had him locked in what was basically a fancy nerdy locker. Abed wasn’t weak but Toby clearly could overpower him easily and didn’t have many qualms about doing so. Abed could still feel where Toby’s hands had wrapped around his arms to shove him into the DARSIT.  


“fine, I’ll stay here”  


The door cracked open and a napkin with something wrapped in it slid in. Abed was grateful for the napkin since the floor was pretty dirty, he was trying not to touch it even thought he was the one sitting on it. When he unwrapped the napkin, a picture-perfect brownie was sitting there. It didn’t look like Shirley’s brownies, it looked perfect in a mass-produced way. Exactly eight chocolate chips were spaced out perfectly enough a human couldn’t have done it but not too perfectly to create the illusion of love and care.  


Abed tried not to scarf it down, knowing he could easily make himself sick if he wasn’t carful. He hadn’t eaten anything since his buttered noodles for breakfast. He would usually have cereal but he had eaten in the car and cereal didn’t really travel well. The brownie tasted a little bit funny but it has also probably been sitting in a pocket in some sort of plastic for a lot of hours now. Abed leaned back against the wall, sighed, and resumed waiting.  
………………………………………………………..  


“Troy stop freaking out”.  


Britta was taking huge strides to keep up with Troy. He was sweating and the cheap fabric was starting to get uncomfortable, trapping all of Troy’s heat, sweat, and anxiety underneath his high collar. The gloves weren’t helping either so he tore them off, the first one with his teeth, and shoved them into his pockets. Obviously, Troy did not look tip top shape.  
“STOP FREAKING OUT STOP FREAKING OUT. I CAN’T Britta, Abed is missing and with another guys and what if he decides that I’m not as good at remembering inspector spacetime episodes and he decides that he doesn’t need me anymore, what if he wants to replace me. What if he thinks this is an UPGRADE what if- “?  


Britta cut him off. “Troy, you’re overreacting a little bit. This is Abed we’re talking about. He probably got too caught up looking at some obscure behind the scenes pictures or someone’s costume. He isn’t friend cheating on you. He’s Abed, he adores you practically to the point of obsession”  


“Okay, okay”, Troy took a deep breath “if I was Abed where would I be? Oh yeah, I’m Abed I could be literally anywhere in a CONVENTION HALL ABOUT MY FAVORITE SHOW”.  


“Let’s just start in the first room and go through them all until we find him?”  


“He could be moving, or lost, or have somehow gotten OUTSIDE THE CONVENTION HALL ALREADY”.  


“That’s true”, Britta said in her slow, soothing therapist voice that often also meant you were being irrational “but we can start with this and make another plan if we don’t find him? You have a convention map, right?”  


Troy did have a convention map. He had a convention map, an insane amount of anxiety, and a pit of dread forming in his stomach. He would find Abed, he had to find Abed. Britta interrupted his thoughts by taking the map from his hand.  


“Let’s start in the upper right corner, I mean that just makes the most sense of course. Then which way would Abed be more likely to travel. He would probably head for the history of like sci fi stuff exhibit than the merch hall, we already went there, so we’ll go like this and we’ll find him in no time. Right troy?”  


“Right, we’ll find him in no time, for sure, let’s go so them we find him in even more no time!”  
………………………………………………………………………………..  


Across the convention hall Abed was starting to feel a little drowsy, though drowsy wasn’t all he was feeling. The world was tilting side or side or maybe his head was? He couldn’t tell. The world was a distant spec in a telescope and oddly muffled, maybe the telescope had part of a cotton pad over it? Abed didn’t have any frame for this reference. He had never felt anything like this and never seen anything like this feeling on TV before, oh well, every medium had its limitations. He could hear random sounds clearly, the beeping of a pricing gun, feedback from a microphone, someone chewing gum.  


Other sounds seemed blurry even as close as they were, like Toby’s voice which had started to sound just like a TV left on in the other room, the program was running but Abed couldn’t make out any individual words or any type of meaning from it. All he could hear was the unusual lilt of a voice. A voice that didn’t sound like any of his friends. It was unsettling, like the start of a suspenseful horror movie. Besides its genre implications, which Abed tried to ignore, he could really only hear Toby’s accent. Usually, Abed could understand what individual words were being said even if the order didn’t create any meaning he could understand. He realized the monologue had stopped while he wasn’t focusing and that it seemed like Toby was waiting for Abed to say something.  


“What?” Abed called.  


“Having a gold time in there?” Toby half chuckled. He sounded far away.  


“What’s a gold time?”  


“Yeah, I think it’s working. How are you feeling about moving to England? Stockholm setting in yet?” Toby sing-songed.  


“I mostly feel dizzy and nauseous and I don’t feel like moving to England even if they do have crème eggs year-round. I also feel like I may pass out because, like I told you, there isn’t enough air in here. I’ve been in a lot of lockers before they don’t have much air.”  
“You’re being such an idiot”, Abed could hear the eye roll in his voice, “You’re not running out of air, you’re stoned.”  
“…..oh. You tricked me.”  


That hurt. Troy would never do that. Troy tells Abed anytime there is anything in his food, even table top pepper. He knows how particular Abed is about his food. Abed doesn’t quite understand why other people are not. It’s something that goes inside your body and it’s so easy to get sick. Jeff said that other people didn’t really get sick the way Abed did with food. He also said Abed looked like a buff stick bug two seconds later though.  


Suddenly, Abed realized his chest is rising and falling with a greater intensity than usual. He’s definitely having a little bit of a panic attack or maybe it’s the weed. Troy would know what to do in this situation or maybe Pierce. He wouldn’t be helpful be he has smoked before so he would have information. Information that Troy could translate for Abed. When Troy explained something Abed always got it right away. Troy also never made him feel less than while explaining it. Abed loved his other friends but sometimes it stung to be the source of others frustration and to be talked down too. Fuck. He was down another rabbit hole again. He tried to take a deep breath and focus on what was going on around him but all he could really see were his hands on his knees. They looked longer and bonier than usual and stood far out against the crème colored bathrobe that made up the outer layer of his cosplay.  


Suddenly the door was flung open and Toby shoved his way inside, grabbing Abed’s arm and hauling him to his feet. Abed couldn’t really see anything outside of 

Toby, his vision got black outside his focus. It was a terrifying viewpoint, having everything but the worst cut out of the world, having even the possibility of Troy cut out of the world.  


“You’re going to stay quiet if you know what’s good for you. Starting now, you are nonverbal”.  
Abed shook his head but found that he was so disoriented and scared he couldn’t quiet remember to speak even if he had wanted to. He was trying to process for so long that Toby gave up waiting for a reply and yanked Abed out of the DARSIT and steered him across the convention hall.  
………………………………………………………………………………..  


Troy had searched 23 room, 8 bathrooms, 10 weird off to the side nooks, and under every single table and bench. Britta had searched the other 8 bathrooms just to make sure. Then they had gone through every room a second time, with Jeff and Annie’s help, and again found nothing. Then they made an announcement over the PA system. The con goers seemed a bit confused why it was for an adult man rather than a misplaced prop or smaller child. They waited at the desk like a flock of wander birds in the sea froth. Troy did feel much like a small, skittish, and social bird safe with his flock. He felt like the bird that got too close to the wave and was sweep out to see, away from everything that was known and safe. Troy was pretty sure Abed wasn’t in the convention hall.  


“Let’s just look one more time! He has to be here!”, Britta was growing frazzled. Her voice was pitching and slightly scratchy. Her hair was slightly frizzy from the amount of times she had messed with it anxiously. Ever since she had gotten back from the second bathroom search, she smelled like smoke. Troy sighed.  


“I don’t think he is”.  


“Where else would Abed be? This is heaven for an overgrown nerd,” Jeff snorted.  


Troy shook his head.  


“Abed would have come found me by now if he was here. New friend or not. He would have come and found me”.  


Jeff stopped texting for a moment to shrug and look around at the group.  


“Well, Troy has a point. What do we do next?”  


As always Annie had a plan. Troy could always rely on Abed at his side and Annie with a plan.  


“Let’s split up and move out away from the hall, Abed can’t drive so he can’t have gotten far. We can shout and ask people if they have seen him. I bet he just went to get some food or something!”.  


The group agrees and splits up, making plans about who will search where. Troy can’t really hear over the fear roaring in his ears. Abed had been gone this long before of course, it has only been about a third of a day but never unannounced. If Abed had to leave Troy he always let him know in very certain terms. Troy got more information about Abed’s schedule then he needed, always formatted the exact same way in a text message with a period at the end. Annie texted him a route to search along with a few notes of spots along it to check, a record store that sometimes had rare comics, an Italian food place, and a cheesy little gift shop. It did seem in Abed’s character to go and try and find some little trinket or gift to give to the group, with a lopsided smile and warm eyes.  


Troy trudged down the route, snow crunching under his boots. Abed was wearing his same converse as always so his feet were bound to get cold fast. Annie was right he couldn’t have gotten far. Also was he a little bitch for being so worried and scared after only 5 hours? Probably but it was Abed. Abed was special. Which meant Troy needed to find him, whatever it took. Cold feet, sweaty costume, blisters, explosions, lava, and hell, Troy would go through it all if it meant getting Abed back. And cold hands. Troy’s hands were cold.  
………………………………………………………………………………..  


Abed was sitting in the backseat of a taxi cab staring out the window. He had tried to rest his head against him but Toby had pulled him up. The movement probably look gentle to anyone watching, especially with Toby’s explanation of being a companion and caregiver for Abed. Really the spots on Abed’s upper arms where Toby kept harshly grabbing were getting sore. Troy would never touch Abed in a harsh way, even if they were playing. To be fair, no one was Troy but Toby had started the comparison to try and trick Abed. It seemed karmatic that it would be what he was judged harshly for. Abed stopped staring out their window and glanced down at his lap again. He was still hyper away of details and he was getting very close to sensory burnout but he felt more aware than when he was in the DARSIT. Abed’s hands were cold.


End file.
